Time's Kiss
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Akashi is a pureblood vampire, looking for his mate in a world where time stands still to him. Needing a change in scenery, he attends Cross Academy with his clan and meets Kuroko. Akakuro! Vampire and werewolf theme. Contains: Violence, sexual themes, and language. Picture by OyaKorodesu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Kuroko's Basketball

A/N:Artwork is by Oyakorodesu on tumblr. Oyakorodesu is a very good at fan art and specializes in Akakuro. Look her up sometime! I will be changing the rules of vampires a little to match my vampires, but mostly it is just Akashi and his clan. I will leave Kaname and his followers alone as much as possible to try not to confuse anyone. This story will not follow Vampire Knight's story line at all. With that in mind, please enjoy. I am thinking about making this two parts since the second part will have nothing to do with Cross Academy at all. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kuroko situated his uniform and tied his tie as he looked in the mirror, preparing for his morning classes.

His roommate stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, as water dripped from his red hair. Kagami was a good roommate, the two got along great. Actually, Kagami forgot Kuroko was there most of the time. The kid's lack of presence was disturbing. Kagami started dressing in his day class uniform as well.

They both attended Cross Academy, a very prestigious school. It was Kuroko's first term and he was here on a scholarship. It had been barely two weeks since classes started and he liked it so far. He did well in all his classes and was even on the student council, not like he had a choice, his scholarship depended on that. Extracurricular activities and good grades, as long as he had both it was smooth sailing.

Kuroko picked up his books and waited for Kagami to finish getting dressed.

Kagami was more laid back in his dressing. While Kuroko had everything tucked in, fastened tightly, and buttoned correctly; Kagami was the opposite. Kagami grabbed his books and followed Kuroko out the door, to class.

They walked down the trails that lead from the sun dorms to the academy's classrooms. Along the way, Kuroko paused. There were a lot of girls surrounding the moon dorm's gates, they typically had a few there but nowhere near as many as there were now. Kuroko could see two limos parked in front of the dorms.

"More night class students." Kagami said, noticing the commotion as well.

"Maybe." Kuroko said and continued to walk. He did not care, they were just new students.

####

Kaname Kuran focused on the chess game before him. "And how long are you wanting to stay?" He asked a teen with vibrant red hair sitting in the chair opposite of him.

The teen looked at him with heterochromatic eyes, one eye was as red as blood and the other as golden as a harvest moon. "I am not quite certain. You know that time flows differently for me." The teen answered and moved his chess piece.

"May I ask then, why you wish to stay here of all places?"

"Change of scenery." The teen answered.

Kaname moved his chess piece and examined the teen. He was definitely no ordinary teen. He was a vampire, a pureblood to be precise. But Kaname knew that there was more to him than Akashi was letting on. "I see it as no problem, as long as you and your clan follow the one rule."

"Yes. No drinking from the humans." Akashi said as he moved his chess piece. He fixed his mismatched eyes on Kaname. "My men have given their word."

"I don't care about their word. I care about yours." Kaname said, moving his piece.

"I also give you my word as the heir to the Akashi bloodline." Akashi moved his piece and stood. "Checkmate."

Kaname looked down at the board. The conversation had wiled him up and he had lost concentration. Or did he? It was like Akashi knew what he was going to do next at all time. Kaname glared at the board as Akashi walked out. He focused on the opposing king piece. His power leaked out and the piece cracked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Compared to the day class students, there were no night class students. Day class surpassed night class with a ratio of 73 students to 1 night class student. Yet the Academy was designed to have the same number of dorms. So at his request, Akashi and his clan got a building all to themselves.

The seven got to work cleaning the dorm rooms, unpacking, and decorating. It took a long time, but they were quick and they soon unpacked the last few boxes.

Kise yawned as he carried a box up the stairs to the room Aomine and he shared. It was not a weird thing for them to share a room; after all, they were mates.

Aomine walked down the stairs and took the box from Kise and kissed him. "Our room is done." Aomine looked up at Akashi who was reading the student handbook up at the top of the stairs, overlooking his clan members. "Akashi, can we call it a day? Some of us need to rest before classes."

Everyone heard the request and looked up at their leader, hoping.

Akashi looked at Aomine. "Why do you need to rest before class, when you do it during the lecture?"

Takao chuckled quietly in the background.

Aomine shot a glare at Takao.

Akashi sighed and closed his book. "As long as everything is unpacked before tonight, you may rest."

Everyone understood and quickly finished what they were doing before retreating to their rooms.

Akashi watched his clan, for a vampire pureblood; it was quite small but well crafted. He couldn't pick a better set of followers. Akashi was different from other vampires. It was considered a disease among purebloods and it was very rare. The last case was heard of about 900 years ago, and it was called Time's Kiss. Akashi was born with the rare disease. At a certain age, it overtakes the host and the aging process stops. The host will never grow old and the disease can only be administered through bite and only the bite of the pureblood infected with Time's Kiss. Akashi was 208 years old and looks no older than a teenager. Even his parents grew old and died a long time ago, that was why he needed a clan. They were like his family; actually, they were his family. He loved them more than he ever liked his flesh and blood family. Akashi's family consisted of 6 vampires, each of which had a mate. His right hand man was Midorima Shintarou, who had an obsessive compulsive tendency to horoscopes and fortune tellings. Midorima was the first Akashi ever turned.

It was a really stormy night when Akashi found Midorima choking on his own blood. About 180 years ago, Midorima was practicing medicine and was on his way to a patient when his throat was slit by bandits. They left him to die as they stole his horse, money, possessions, and even some of his clothes. Akashi had been alone for a long time and he did not want to be alone even longer without someone's company so he turned Midorima, cursing him to live the same fate as himself, to drink blood and never age. Midorima was an excellent companion and was great in his work as a doctor; he had more than enough composure around blood to continue his work. A few years later, a horrible epidemic sweep the country and Kise Ryouta was his first patient dying of influenza, he knew he could not save him and it hurt his pride. There was something about Kise that caught Midorima's interest though; he still to this day regrets his decision to ask Akashi to turn Kise.

Kise was always an attractive man with his sunflower yellow hair and matching eyes. It was no surprise when someone else became attracted to the man as well. Kise was working as a mechanic during World War 2 when he met a soldier name Aomine Daiki. The two started going out and they fell in love. But it was more than just love, Kise had found his mate. The two were passionate for each other. After the war, Aomine moved in with Kise and they lived together, separate from Akashi and Midorima. One night they were going at it hot and heavy when Kise's yellow eyes turned red and his fangs extended and he drank from his erotic mate, a common instinct among mating vampires. Aomine was startled and he left Kise that night. Kise returned to Midorima and Akashi, in tears and with no reason to live. Kise was sick with heartbreak. It hurt the two to see the normally overly peppy man, so heart broken. A week or so later, there was a knock on the door. Aomine stood there with a suitcase and his military uniform on. He wanted to live with Kise and be his partner, no matter what. A year or so later, after learning about Kise and the clan, Aomine asked to be part of it. Akashi consented, seeing how happy the two were together. He changed Aomine and the two officially became mates.

Akashi watched his clan of three, Kise and Aomine were so content and happy, but Midorima was so alone. Midorima did not have a problem being alone; he dedicated himself to his work. Another epidemic ravaged the country, this time it was the scarlet fever. He was working in the pediatrics department at the time when the epidemic struck; he worked with infected kids and babies, but no adults. The adult division was not his department at the time; he still does not remember how it happened. Maybe fate, but for some reason, he had to go through the rooms of the infected adults, probably looking for a doctor, and that was how he found Takao Kazunari. Takao was dying of scarlet fever, past the point of curing. Somehow in that instant of meeting Takao for the first time, he knew that he was in love and Takao was the only one he wanted to live his life with. Once again Akashi was called to the clinic to change a human into a vampire, this time it was Midorima's mate.

Akashi swore to never change anyone again after Takao, but that was quickly short lived. Akashi was present on the scene of a hit and run about 35 years ago, it was terrible to witness such a thing, but he had seen worse sights before. Akashi followed the ambulance to Midorima's clinic where the green-haired vampire tried to care for the fatal wounds. When there was nothing more that Midorima could do for the man, Akashi turned him. They later found out his name was Murasakibara Atsushi and were even more shocked when they saw him standing for the first time. Murasakibara was huge! How could someone not see him?! Years later, Murasakibara had to bring Midorima and Takao some blood bags, since they were pulling all-nighters at the hospital. Murasakibara's heart stopped when he saw Himuro Tatsuya laying in a hospital bed. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, an oxygen mask over his face, and laying comatose in the bed, the horrible result of a brain tumor. Murasakibara had never seen something so beautiful before as Himuro. After giving the two vampire doctors their icechest of blood bags, he returned to Himuro's room and stayed with him, holding his hand until Midorima called Akashi to come pay Himuro a visit. Himuro was the last to be changed into a vampire.

It was a long life, but Akashi was happy. He was, but he would be even happier if he himself could find a mate. He was lonely. He walked to his room; it was elegantly painted white, with a bunch of red trimmings to spruce up the place. It was beautiful. Akashi sat on his bed and laid down, it felt good to do that.

Someone knocked at his door.

Akashi huffed and sat up. "Enter."

Midorima entered and bowed his head. "Are you settled in or should I have Murasakibara heat you up a cup of blood?"

"I am good. Thank you."

Midorima bowed his head again and closed the door behind him.

Akashi looked at his new night class uniform as it hung in his closet. Maybe he could learn to like it here. Maybe…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kuroko yawned as he sat in the student council room, making decorations for the homecoming ball. It was boring. He was not going to go to the dance, why did he have to paint decorations for an event that he would not be attending?

"It's time." A few girls on the council whispered. "The night class is coming."

Every day, at exactly 6, the night class walked from the dorms to their classrooms. The girls in the student council always got excited and they flocked at the doors to see the night class.

Kuroko stood up and cleaned his station. "Mr. President? Can I call it a night? My stuff has to dry before I can continue?"

"You are good." The president approved.

Kuroko picked up his books and grabbed his uniform jacket. He walked out; walking past the night class, but no one noticed him. Kuroko looked at the night class and noticed some new members; maybe it was the guys in the limos.

That was when the weirdest thing possible happened.

One of the new students looked at him. The student had weird vibrant red hair like his roommate and different eye colors. One eye was red and the other eye was golden, it was odd. Kuroko looked at the ground and continued to walk. He just wanted to go to his dorm, do his homework, and go to bed.

####

Akashi and his clan dressed in their uniforms and followed the night class students to class. Girls swarmed, swooning over them. Akashi did not like the attention, but Kise and Takao were eating it up. Midorima walked beside Akashi. "This seems like such a pain." Akashi sighed.

"We can always move on." Midorima offered.

"No. We need to stay here for a bit." Akashi said.

"May I ask why?" Midorima asked.

"I would rather you not."

"I wish you would."

Akashi was silent. "It's a feeling."

"A sick feeling?" Midorima asked.

"No Doctor." Akashi smirked.

Midorima rolled his eyes.

"A mating feeling." Akashi said.

"You think your mate is here?" Midorima asked.

"Somewhere around here, either in the academy or the town, but they are here."

"You should be able to sense him when he is in your presence." Midorima said. "When I first met Takao, I felt a pain in my chest, like someone grabbing my heart and squeezing it tightly. When you meet your lover, you will feel the same thing."

Akashi felt a sharp pang in his chest. He dropped his books and clutched his chest.

Midorima picked up his books. "My lord, are you okay?"

Akashi looked up and saw a human teen, a boy. He had short light blue hair and smooth pale skin. Akashi's eyes locked with his, his eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue color. The weirdest thing about the kid was his lack of presence. It was like he was not there, it was like looking at a ghost… no, a phantom. Akashi smirked as the kid looked down and walked past him down the hall. "I found you." He whispered.

####

Kise flicked a paper football and it landed in the back of Takao's shirt as he sat in the lower level of the auditorium-like seating of the classroom. He chuckled and fist bumped Aomine as Mr. Yagari lectured. Midorima watched as his mate fumbled to get the paper wad out of his shirt, knowing this was going to turn into a revenge battle soon.

Mr. Yagari finished his lecture and Kaname stood before the class. "I would like to give Akashi and his clan a formal greeting. It is an honor to have another pureblood among us."

"Thank you, but the pleasure is all ours." Akashi said.

"The second thing is the headmaster's club sign-up sheets. I am speaking to everyone when I say do not sign up. We shouldn't affiliate anymore with the humans than we already are." Kaname ordered.

"Actually. I think the opposite."

There was a soft gasp as Akashi stood up and defied Kaname.

"I actually think that there aren't enough clubs to join. I am considering on starting a club."

Kaname smirked and folded his arms. "What may that be?"

"A basketball club."

Aomine liked the idea, Himuro took a pocky stick from Murasakibara and nodded.

"My clan will be joining the humans in whatever clubs they want." Akashi said, looking at the vampires in his clan.

"Just remember the one rule." Kaname reminded him.

"Yeah, no blood." Akashi nodded, devising a plan.

####

The next day, Kuroko read during class as Mr. Yagari taught and class ended quickly. Once class was done, he grabbed his books and walked to lunch after nudging Kagami awake.

####

Akashi had been up all night coordinating and putting together a basketball team. It was hard to start up a sports team in a school with no sports teams. With the headmaster's permission, Akashi was able to start posting tryout dates during lunch time.

Akashi and his clan started to post flyers around the academy on every announcement board.

Every girl they came across swooned over the popular and very attractive vampires. Akashi gave each one of his men a few flyers and sent them in pairs with their mates across the campus to hang flyers in classrooms. He used the flyers as an excuse to look for him. Akashi wanted to see him again, just to talk to him and to find out his name. He needed to know. Akashi checked the main social lunch areas such as the cafeteria, library, student lounge, outside seating, and most of the classrooms. Akashi couldn't sense his mate, like he could anyone or even members of his clan. It was like the teen was nonexistent. He walked into the student council room and hung up a flyer. He only stopped when he heard water swishing. Akashi looked in the corner to see the blue-haired teen sitting at a desk and painting something. He slowly walked over to see what the teen was doing.

The teen was painting heart decorations and was concentrating.

Akashi pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, his hand resting folded on the back end.

"What do you want?" The teen asked.

"I was seeing what you were doing."

"Painting."

Akashi smirked; the teen had a bit of an attitude. "I can see that."

"Then what do you want?" Kuroko repeated.

"I was curious if you would be interested to try out for the school's basketball team?" Akashi asked.

"We have a basketball team?" Kuroko asked.

"We will soon."

"Don't you think I am a bit short for basketball?"

"No such thing really. Smaller players tend to be faster." Akashi said.

"Doesn't mean they are always." Kuroko countered.

Akashi liked this human, he was not afraid. The teen was countering everything Akashi was saying. "Why not try it. It will get you out of painting all this romantic garbage." Akashi laid a flyer beside Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at the flyer and returned to painting.

"What is your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko, huh? My name is Akashi Seijuro." Akashi stood and put the chair back. "See you at tryouts." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

His clan was waiting for him outside the door.

"We are returning to the dorms." Akashi ordered.

They all followed Akashi, tryouts were tomorrow and they were pumped.

Midorima walked beside Akashi. "How did your meeting go?"

Akashi looked at Murasakibara holding hands with Himuro and watched as Aomine wrapped an arm around Kise. "I … think I found my mate."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time they got back to the moon dorms, everyone knew about Akashi finding his mate. The two most excitable about the news were Takao and Kise. They wanted to go back and say hi and meet Akashi's mate, but Akashi stood his ground and told them no. He did not want them bothering his mate until it was time. Those two were always so excitable; it was weird how their mates were the exact opposite. It made him wonder if Kuroko was like that. He did not seem like the overly excitable type, yet Kise and Takao were not first like that when they met. But on the other hand, they were quiet and still as they were both dying of diseases. Tomorrow, he would get the proper chance to talk to Kuroko.

Akashi yawned, it was past midday and he was exhausted. He needed some sleep before classes tonight.

As the clan walked to their dorms, a girl with long pink hair wearing a skirt and green jacket sat on the steps of the moon dorm with a suitcase of luggage. She stood when she saw them. "Akashi-kun!" She giggled.

"Momoi, hello."

Momoi glomped Akashi. She then ran over and hugged everyone else. "How is my favorite clan of bloodsuckers?" She asked.

"We are fine, but what are you doing here?" Aomine asked her.

Akashi wrapped an arm around Momo's shoulders. "Who else is better suited to coach a basketball team?"

"But she has to be a student." Midorima said.

Momoi stuck out her tongue and opened a red suitcase. She pulled out a white night class uniform within. "I am enrolled and everything."

Kise smiled. "Let me show you a room, come right this way." Kise said, leading the way.

Akashi watched the rest of his clan disband to go to their rooms to do whatever. Midorima and Takao watched television in their room until they fell asleep. Murasakibara and Himuro made a cake in case Murasakibara woke up hungry, and after showing Momoi her room Kise followed Aomine to bed for a day's rest.

Akashi let Momoi unpack before he visited her room alone. "How are you adjusting?"

"I like it here so far. Nice atmosphere, pretty campus, fashionable uniforms, and…"

"That's not what I meant."

Momoi looked down. "Thank you Akashi."

"I asked you a question, how are you adjusting?" Akashi repeated.

Momoi smiled sadly. "I am still adjusting to it." She said softly.

Momoi was not human, nor was she a vampire. She was a werewolf, a pureblood to be exact. A very rare species, even rarer than vampire purebloods. Hunters focused on werewolves and killed many wolves since it was easier for werewolves to turn humans than vampires. Akashi met Momoi a few years ago. She had been abused by her mate, both physically and mentally, for her infertility. She could not bear her mate a liter or even a single pup and her mate abused her. Akashi found her naked and scared after she ran away. He housed her and clothed her. It was weird at first living with a werewolf, but over time the clan came to call her family. She stayed with Akashi and agreed to forever be at his disposal, she wanted to become a part of his clan. Akashi bit her, since she was already a werewolf, she could not become a vampire but she gained the Time's Kiss and became a member of the clan. Momoi loved the clan, but they were still vampires. She loved being a one woman wolf pack, but she wished she had her own pack, like her mate. Whenever Akashi needed her, he would call upon her using a mental connection that he had with all his clansmen. Akashi needed her now; he needed a coach for the new basketball team.

"You think you are capable of doing this?" Akashi asked Momoi.

"Oh yeah. I am excited. I can't wait to coach. Go Knights!" She smiled, cheering.

"Good. Rest up. We have class tonight and will have to wake up early tomorrow for tryouts."

Momoi saluted.

"If you need anything ask Aomine or Midorima."

"Yes Akashi-kun."

Akashi returned to his room. It had been a long day. He walked to his bathroom and filled a cup with water and dropped a blood tablet into it. He watched the tablet dissolve and drank. Blood pills tasted nothing like human blood, but he never really tasted human blood besides when he turned his clansmen and the bagged blood. He liked bagged blood, but it was against the rules at Cross Academy. Akashi drank the crimson liquid, it was very unsatisfying, but it had to do. Basketball tryouts were tomorrow, and hopefully Kuroko would come. He washed out the cup and laid down on his bed.

Kuroko… it was an interesting name, but his first name Tetsuya. What a beautiful ring, how easily it flowed over the lips. He was certain that Kuroko was the one, but now… he had to get to know Kuroko. It was not going to be an easy task; Kuroko did not seem to be the type to fall for someone very easily. Thoughts spun through Akashi's head, there were so many. What he needed to focus on was making friends with Kuroko. Once he had that done, then he could look ahead. This was one thing Akashi could not predict the next move of.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Akashi and his clan walked into the Academy's gym with basketball shoes, gym shorts, and tshirts on. It has been forever since the clan had played basketball; they never played with Himuro on a team before and wondered if he could do anything special or if he excelled in anything. Everyone was warming up and shooting hoops when the clan walked in. Akashi disappeared into the crowd and the clan joined in, warming up.

Midorima shot some three pointers while Takao retrieved them and dribbled them back. Kise played a little one-on-one with Aomine. Himuro shot some jumpshots while Murasakibara stood under the hoop, eating a chocolate bar and passing the ball back to his mate when he made the shots.

Momoi entered and blew her whistle. It was time to line up. She looked at her list of everyone signed up for the club. "Midorima, Takao, Kise, Aomine, Himuro, Murasakibara, Mitobe, Kagami, Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Izuki, Koganei, Kawahara, Fukuda, Furihata." She listed and looked up, "Yep. Everyone is here."

"Wait, where is Akashi?" Himuro asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? It was the strangest thing. He never signed up on his club sheet for basketball."

"What do you mean?" Midorima asked.

"He signed up for student council." Momoi grinned.

####

When Akashi's clan was not looking, he sneaked out and changed back into his night class uniform. He walked to the student council room. When he entered, everyone looked at him, shocked to see a night class student.

Akashi walked up to the president's desk. "Hello. My name is Akashi Seijurou. I turned in my application yesterday to join the student council and I wanted to see if I was accepted or not."

The student body president stood from his desk and shifted through a few stacks of paper and pulled out a club entry form with a giant 'Approved' stamped on it. "Welcome. Right now we have 5 divisions working at once." As the president explained how the student council was set up and what was happening in each division, Akashi looked at Kuroko who was glittering signs in the corner.

Kuroko's jacket was off and he wore his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was concentrating on not spilling the glitter, but it was still getting everywhere.

"So which division would you like to start off in?" The president asked.

The question brought Akashi back to reality. "What?"

"Which division would you like to sign up for?" The president repeated, being friendly. He typically hated repeating himself, but Akashi was a night class student. Maybe Akashi could hook him up on a date with Ruka.

"I would like to help with the dance." Akashi pointed to Kuroko's team in the corner.

"Of course." The president led Akashi over to a girl in Kuroko's group who was apparently the leader of the project. "This is Riko." The president introduced Akashi.

Riko looked up and smiled, she was not fawning over him like the other girls in the group, she was much more composed. "Hey." She offered her hand for him to shake.

"I am Akashi." Akashi said as he shook her hand.

"Riko. Good to have you on the team. The dance is next Saturday and we need all the help we can get."

"I am ready to work. What do you want me to do?" Akashi asked.

"Can you work on glittering the signs; we have no one doing that right now."

Akashi looked at Kuroko; even his other classmates didn't really register his presence.

Akashi walked over to sit beside Kuroko. He took his coat off and rolled up his sleeves. He began working; it was silent between the two for a while. "Why didn't you go to tryouts?" Akashi asked.

"Why didn't you?" Kuroko countered, not snappy at all. It was like he was genuinely confused.

"I figured you would be here." Akashi said.

Kuroko looked at Akashi confused.

"You don't seem like the type to worry himself with a club transfer form."

Akashi was right, but Kuroko did not want to admit that.

"I am new here. What do you do for fun?" Akashi asked. The weekend was only two days away and he was hoping that he could possibly score a 'get to know you' date.

Kuroko was focused on his glittering. "I just catch up on homework and I read."

"Do you do anything else?" Akashi asked. He needed something to work with.

"Other students wander around the campus. On weekends we are allowed to go into town and shop. We can do whatever really."

"Why don't I accompany you and we go to town?"

"I can't." Kuroko said.

"Why not? Your plans don't sound like they make you too busy."

"I have not money."

Akashi was thrown off, most students here were wealthy. The tuition cost was no joke.

"I am here on a scholarship. I don't even have enough to buy a new uniform."

"Well, I am still inviting you. We can go and eat, it would be my treat." Akashi said.

"Why are you so persistent on me? Do you like me or something?" Kuroko asked a little annoyed.

"Yes." Akashi answered quickly before Kuroko could finish asking Akashi why he was pestering him.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, a slight blush over his cheeks.

"I like you." Akashi repeated softly so no one around could hear them. He didn't want to embarrass his mate any further. Humans did not follow natural instinct like werewolves and vampires, but he knew deep down that there was a part of Kuroko that liked him too; the human side was just burying the feelings.

"You don't even know me." Kuroko said and stood, he was done for the day.

"You are Kuroko Tetsuya, a student here at Cross Academy on a scholarship. That is all I know, you are right, but that is the point. I want you to give me the opportunity to get to know you."

Kuroko said nothing; he just looked away and walked out, not even asking the president for permission to leave. He was done for the day.

Akashi sighed. No one really seemed to notice the commotion, seeing as the student council was already pretty noisy. Akashi finished painting and cleaned up. He royally screwed up. How bad could you get? He finished his clean up and returned to the gym where Momoi was congratulating everyone and telling them that there was one more day of tryouts and she will post the results on Monday. She dismissed everyone and the clan looked at their leader.

"Where the hell did you go? I thought that this was your club?!" Aomine accused Akashi.

"I established the club, which does not mean that I have to join it."

"Why did you establish it then?" Aomine asked.

"To get you out of the way. I am trying to pick up my mate; I need to do it alone with minimal distractions. I thought a sports team would be the perfect distraction for you."

"Where did you go Akachin?" Murasakibara asked.

"I went to student council."

"You talked with Kuroko? How did it go?" Kise asked, wanting to be filled in.

"I asked him out." Akashi said.

"And?" Kise asked.

"He shot me down."

"Poor Akashicchi." Kise said patting his leader's shoulder.

"Are you kidding?" Akashi smirked. "That was the hottest thing anyone has ever done to me."

Everyone was shocked.

"Wait, let me get this straight…" Aomine said. "Kuroko, turning you down and stomping on your date proposal turned you on?"

"Yeah. It was really hot." Akashi said, clueless as to why everyone was in shock.

Everyone in the clan, even Momoi sighed. Their fearless leader needed help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On Friday, Akashi attended student council, but Kuroko was not there. Was his mate avoiding him? Akashi sat at his desk and painted, upset. He was expecting to talk to Kuroko again today. He knew that asking him out would be tough, but dammit! He was just going to have to wait until Monday.

####

Akashi stopped short in front of Kise and made a jump shot. The ball went in perfectly with a swish of the net.

"Dang Akashicchi, you are creaming me today." Kise said. Against Akashi's emperor eye, he had no chance.

"It's because he is mad Kise." Aomine said, drinking from his water bottle. It was not water he was drinking as his eyes glowed red for a second before turning back to their natural blue color. "Akashi, the night class does know that the blood tablets taste like shit, right?" Aomine said as he capped his bottle and stood back up, ready to face Akashi again one-on-one.

It was Saturday, around 4 in the evening. Akashi couldn't sleep so he asked Aomine to come play him. A game against Aomine always made him think more clearly. But unfortunately, he also woke Kise too and the golden blonde vampire did not like being left alone.

Kise switched with Aomine and the two played. Only seconds later, Akashi scored against Aomine.

Kise yawned and sat down on the bleachers. It was a nice day outside; you could tell fall was here by the crisp air.

Aomine blocked a shot, but Akashi was faster and got the ball back. "So, the kid is avoiding you, he will come around." Aomine and Akashi typically talked out problems as they played. "As you said, it's not like he can skip too many meetings, his scholarship depends on it."

Akashi lost focus; Aomine stole the ball and shot a basket. Aomine laughed and noticed Akashi looking at two humans who just entered the court. Aomine smiled, he knew the tall red-head from tryouts. "Come to join us?" He asked Kagami.

"Sounds fun." Kagami said, setting his own ball down. Beside Kagami, basically hidden, was Kuroko.

Kuroko sat in the bleachers beside Kise.

"You two play." Akashi said. "I need something to drink.

"Whatever." Aomine shrugged and the two played.

Akashi grabbed Aomine's 'water' bottle and sat beside Kuroko and closed his eyes to drink so they did not flash red. Akashi put the bottle back down and gave Kise a looked that said, 'Get lost'.

Kise took the hint and ran over to join the game.

"You did not want to play?"

"I'm not good. I can't even make a basket."

"I think you have potential though."

"Then you are thinking wrong."

Akashi laughed. "Come on, play a round with us. One round."

"We have an odd number of players."

"No, Aomine counts as 2 people. We have plenty, come." Akashi stood and offered his hand to Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at the offered hand, then at the basketball game. With a sigh, he took Akashi's hand and was pulled up.

It became a game of 2 on 3. The two being the mated pair Aomine and Kise. It was a challenging game, but the team of 3 did score a few points on the 2 man team. They all stopped for water.

Akashi looked at Kuroko. Kuroko's body was glistening with sweat. He played hart, he was pretty fast, and was excellent at passing the ball. His passes were the reason they made so many baskets against Aomine. Akashi's fangs ached as he looked at Kuroko's neck. He could hear Kuroko's heavy breathing, smell the blood pumping quickly through his veins from his heart, he just wanted a taste. Akashi looked away.

Kagami fist bumped Aomine. "That was fun. We need to do that again sometime."

"We do. Kuroko should join the team." Kise suggested.

"No." Kuroko said. "I am content with being a member of the student council."

"I am too." Akashi said.

Kuroko sighed, a little annoyed by that.

Kise and Aomine chuckled.

Akashi looked at Kuroko as Kagami talked to Aomine. "I am curious, are you trying to avoid me?"

"No."

"Then what?" Akashi asked.

"I don't understand why you are so interested in me." Kuroko said.

"I am interested in you because I think I like you. I thought I mentioned that before." Akashi clarified, he even blushed a little at how easily he said that. "And I am still up for talking about it over dinner."

"Then I am taking your offer."

Akashi was thrown off by Kuroko's yes. He foresaw another rejection, but as he said earlier, he could not read Kuroko like he could with others.

"If I let you take me on the date, you will see that I am boring and all will be back to normal." Kuroko explained his thinking.

"What if it doesn't go back to normal? What if I still like you and you eventually start liking me?"

"If in the off chance you do or I do… We will talk about that then." Kuroko said.

"That is all I want, a chance. "

Kise and Aomine overheard the conversation with their supersensitive hearing and distracted Kagami so Akashi could talk to Kuroko alone.

"So you are interested?" Akashi clarified.

Kuroko was silent at first. "Dinner… sounds nice."

"Where would you like to go then?" Akashi asked.

"I'm good with anything."

"Well, I am new here. I don't know any of the restaurants around here. Do you know any good ones?"

"There is a place called Maji Burger."

"That sounds good. We will go there." Akashi agreed. "How does seven sound?"

"Good."

"I will meet you at your dorm then."

"I will be there." Kuroko wanted to face palm himself. Of course he would be there! He lived there!

Akashi nodded, smiling.

Kagami turned to Kuroko. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kuroko said and followed Kagami, stopping in front of Kise and Aomine. "It was nice meeting you."

Aomine and Kise nodded. "Nice seeing you too."

Kuroko smiled softly and ran to catch up to Kagami who was leaving him behind.

Aomine and Kise looked at their leader and punched him in the arm, playfully. "Way to go!"

"Yeah." Akashi brushed them off. "I need to get ready. I have a date tonight." Akashi pushed past them and walked to the moon dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After as shower, Akashi walked out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walked into his room where everyone in his clan waited either sitting on his bed or standing. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We are helping you get ready." Kise said.

"By staring at me awkwardly as I get dressed?"

"No. We have a system worked out." Momoi said. "Kise is going to do your makeup. I am going to get your outfit together. Takao is going to choose and apply your cologne. Himuro is going to style your hair. Midorima is going to shine your shoes. Murasakibara is going to make sure that you have breath-mints. And Aomine is going to supervise."

"Oh. That is great." Akashi smiled scarcastically.

"Really?! Well lets get to work team!" She cheered.

"Not really. GET OUT!" Akashi yelled.

Every vampire ran out of the room, leaving Momoi behind on the bed.

"You too." Akashi ordered.

"At least let me see what you are going to wear."

"You can inspect me after I finish getting dressed. Okay?" Akashi said, trying to find a suitable answer.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Now, can I have some privacy?" Akashi asked.

"Ookie-Dokey." Momoi said and hopped off the bed. She closed the door behind her when she left.

Akashi sighed and continued getting ready.

####

Everyone waited in the living room, wanting to see what Akashi looked like for his first date. Akashi would have to walk through the room to leave out the front entrance.

Akashi began to walk down the stairs and everyone looked up at him. Akashi's red hair was nicely combed into a controlled, wild style. He wore khaki pants with a black dress shirt. He wore a red tie and slung over his shoulder was a red jacket, in case the fall air got colder.

Momoi whistled. "You clean up good Akashi-kun."

"Thanks."

"I am going to tweak a few things." She said.

Akashi put his jacket down so Momoi could work her magic. She took off the tie and threw it to Kise. She unbuttoned the top two buttons and rolled up his sleeves and untucked his shirt. "There. Step one in dating is that you don't want to overdress, it will make your partner feel underdressed."

Akashi nodded. "Thanks." Akashi looked at the time. "I need to go."

Midorima gave Akashi his wallet. "Relax." He advised his best friend. "He will be just as nervous as you."

"I doubt that." Akashi said.

"Oha-Asa say that Sagittarius' will have good luck in love." Midorima slipped a paper clip into Akashi's dress shirt pocket. "Today's lucky item for a Sagittarius is a paper clip. Good luck."

"Thanks." Akashi said.

Everyone cheered as Akashi walked out.

He closed the door behind himself and sighed. They were all idiots! He composed himself and waked to the sun dorms.

####

Akashi walked to the sun dorms and tried to sense Kuroko. He could feel the stress coming off his future mate, most likely from the date. He followed the feeling and stopped in front of a door, immediately at 7, and knocked.

He heard Kuroko fumble around with tying his shoe. The poor thing was as nervous as he was. Kuroko rushed to the door. "Hi. Let me grab my coat." He said and ran back into his room. He walked back out with a jacket.

"You ready?" Akashi asked.

"Yeah." Kuroko said, fumbling with the jacket.

Akashi took over and gently helped Kuroko slid into it. "There. Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Akashi lied. Vampires couldn't eat human food for nutrients, but they could eat for aesthetics and taste. It had been a long time since he had a burger and fries, he looked forward to it. The one thing he did not look forward too was throwing it up later. "I get to ask you some questions along the way, right/'

"This is a 'get to know you' dinner." Kuroko said.

"Okay…" Akashi said, thinking. "What is your favorite color?"

Kuroko was caught off guard by the simplicity of the question. He was expecting personal questions.

"I want to know the little things about you first." Akashi said.

Kuroko smiled. "I like black."

"Favorite sport?"

"Basketball." Kuroko said.

The questions continued all the way to the restaurant. The questions were not bothering Kuroko as far as Akashi could tell and he was learning a lot about his mate. They walked up to the counter to order. "What do you want?" Akashi asked him.

"A number 3 with a vanilla milkshake."

"Okay. I will order if you can find us a table."

Kuroko nodded and let Akashi order dinner as he looked for a table. He found one in a corner meant for two people. He sat down and started thinking. Akashi was a nice guy…

Akashi walked over a little bit later with a tray of food. He passed out the burgers and fries and gave Kuroko his milkshake.

Akashi sat opposite of Kuroko and ate a fry.

"Can I ask you something?" Kuroko asked Akashi.

Akashi unwrapped his burger. "I have been asking you questions all night, feel free." Akashi said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Earlier you said that you liked me. What does that mean?"

Akashi was confused by the question.

Kuroko looked down at dinner, the nice clothing, the attractive guy sitting across from him. "What does all of this mean."

"Kuroko, I like you." Akashi repeated.

Kuroko was so confused. "But what does that mean?"

"I want to be your boyfriend." Akashi said, he couldn't get anymore straightforward than that.

Kuroko looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"Please, Kuroko give me a chance. I would very much like to be your boyfriend."

"Why? What is so special about me? Every girl in the day class wants to go out with you, yet you want me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why me?"

"You are smart, unique, amusing, and a handsome individual. I wanted you the moment I saw you."

Kuroko sucked his milkshake, that was a lot to take in. Kuroko muttered something between sips that even Akashi's super hearing could not pick up.

"What was that?" Akashi asked.

"I guess… I would not be opposed to going out… with you." Kuroko said slowly and quietly, he was bright red as Akashi's hair.

"Really?" Akashi asked, his hand inching closer to Kuroko's.

Kuroko opened his hand a bit, inviting Akashi. It was a yes.

Akashi gently held hands with Kuroko. "How was your dinner?"

"It was good. Thanks." Kuroko said.

"No problem."

"Do you want my fries? I am full." Kuroko said. Kuroko had eaten his burger and about a third of his fries.

Akashi accepted the fries and finished them off.

Kuoko offered his milkshake so Akashi could wash them down. "I got to get one of those next time." Akashi said, he had forgotten how good milkshakes were.

"I love the milkshakes here," Kuroko said, "Definitely the vanilla milkshakes."

After dinner, Kuroko showed Akashi around the town, holding hands as they walked. It was weird to both of them. Neither of them had ever been on a date before, so they were both awkward in the dating department. Around 10, they started walking back to Cross Academy as Kuroko asked Akashi questions that Akashi had asked him. They walked to the sun dorms and Kuroko looked up at Akashi.

"I had fun tonight." Akashi said.

"I did too." Kuroko admitted.

"So, you wouldn't be opposed to doing this again?" Akashi asked.

"No." Kuroko smiled softly.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko, looking into beautiful blue eyes.

"I guess that I will see you around." Kuroko said turning to go inside.

"Yeah. I guess so." Akashi said.

Kuroko quickly spun around, gaining courage, and kissed Akashi's cheek before rushing inside. "Good night."

Akashi stood there dazed. He gently touched his cheek where Kuroko had kissed him. His cheek felt so warm. "Good night." He whispered and walked to his dorm.

####

Everyone was still waiting in the living room area when Akashi returned to the moon dorms.

"How did it go?" Momoi asked.

"It was okay." Akashi said, still a little dazed from the kiss.

"Akashi, your okay, my okay, or Midorima okay?" Kise asked for clarification.

"What?" Akashi asked.

"You know what I mean." Kise smiled.

"I am your mate and I don't even know what you mean." Aomine said.

Kise huffed.

"Tell us about it." Himuro said.

"Well, it was nice. We had dinner, we walked about the town, we talked, their was hand holding, and Kuroko even gave me a good night kiss." Akashi said, getting a few gasps.

"Lips, forehead, or cheek?" Takao asked.

"Cheek."

Kise sighed.

"At least that is a good step stone." Aomine said. "It took weeks before I could get the courage to kiss Kise."

"You know what you need to do next right?" Momoi asked.

"Talk and strengthen our bond." Akashi said.

"That too, but the homecoming dance is this Saturday." Momoi said.

"I don't know." Akashi said. "He didn't seem to want to go when he talked about it earlier."

"Because he had no one to go with. It's different now." Momoi said.

"So, you think I should ask Kuroko to the homecoming dance?"

"It is easy." Takao said.

"Yeah, just sweep him off his feet." Aomine suddenly scooped Kise off his feet, surprising the vampire. "And ask him. 'I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me, Akashi'." Aomine changed his voice a little to try to impersonate Akashi.

Kise pretended to be shy like Kuroko, earing a few chuckles from the other vampires.

Akashi watched amused as they tried to impersonate him and his mate.

Kise thought over his response. "'Oh, I don't know… Oh, why not. You are cute'."Kise said and the two vampires kissed.

Everyone laughed and clapped.

"I would get him a box of his favorite candy with a note on it." Murasakibara said. "The note would be like this poem thing which ends with me asking him out."

"Yeah." Himuro said, standing beside his mate who was sitting on the couch. "It could say. 'Love is never black and white; will you come with me to the dance tonight'?"

"I am mated to a poet." Murasakibara pulled Himuro into his lap so he could kiss him and hold him.

Akashi was amused. "What would Midorima do to win his mate over?"

It was a challenge now, and everyone in the room could sense it.

Midorima looked at Takao. "I would leave my lucky item in his bag with a note saying, 'you stole my heart, you may as well steal my good luck'."

Takao hugged Midorima like it was the most romantic thing he ever heard. Everyone else just watched them. That was weird.

"Well, thanks for the ideas and impersonations. But I have my own plans." Akashi said, walking up the stairs to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: To make this chapter more interesting, look up the songs I will list and listen to them as you read.

Chapter 8

The student council room was a nightmare, but it was the only time Akashi saw Kuroko except on the weekends.

For the whole week, Akashi tried to talk to Kuroko. He got their early everyday and he would hold Kuroko's hand and just before he could ask him out, someone would come over and they would be interrupted. It was like that every day. At that rate, he was going to die alone.

Friday was upon them quicker than Akashi expected and he still had not asked Kuroko, but he was still trying. Akashi was down to his final resort. He looked over at Kuroko carrying a box to the ballroom when he walked into the student council on Friday.

"Akashi, we need you to finish paining the decorations." Riko said.

Once again, the two were separated. He would have to paint in the student council room as Kuroko decorated the ballroom. He sighed and walked over to where Kuroko's messenger bag laid with his school books in them. Akashi gently pulled out a rose from his own bag and gently laid it on top of Kuroko's bag with a note attached to it.

"Akashi, forget the decorations. We need help pulling chairs out of the storage shed." The president said.

Akashi sighed and walked out of the room.

####

Kuroko was a bit disappointed; he was not going to say anything to Akashi, seeing as they barely spoke in a week. It was neither Akashi's fault nor his own, but it was annoying. The dance was coming up and Kuroko kind of wanted to go, but he did not want to go alone and he definitely did not want to go to just work the dance. Kuroko finished decorating the ballroom for the day, knowing he would have to come back tomorrow to help the council finish up last minute touch ups before the dance. He looked at his bag and noticed a rose with a note tied to it by a black ribbon. He picked it up and read the note:

_ Sorry for not asking you in person. I tried, but things kept happening. I wanted to do this in person, but I have no choice. Look away now if you do not want to catch anything romantically sickening._

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I suck at writing poems,_

_But this is for you._

_I am interested to see_

_If you will go to the dance with me?_

Kuroko read the note. It was the dorkiest thing he had ever read, but he had to return the favor. When he looked over and saw Akashi's bag, he smiled.

####

"So did you ask Kuroko-kun out?" Momoi asked, whispering during class.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you said yes or not."

"Poor Aka-chin." Murasakibara said and gave his leader a chocolate bar. "It will make you feel better."

"Thanks."

"Cheer up. You still have tomorrow." Himuro said, as Akashi noticed a stray piece of paper sticking out of his textbook.

Akashi took it out and unfolded it. It read:

_Yes, is my answer. Wait and see_

_To find me come to the decorated weeping tree._

####

Everyone in Akashi's clan was dressed to perfection. Each male wore either a black or white suit with Ties matching their mate's hair color as Momoi wore a pink and white lace dress.

Akashi wore a black suit with a black tie, he was nervous. This was only his second date with Kuroko.

It was finally time to go. As they approached the ballroom, Akashi broke off from the group and walked on a trail around the building of the ball room. There was a lake where a weeping willow tree grew. Some members of the committee strung lights over it, probably Kuroko. Beside the tree, overlooking the lake was a gazebo that also had strung lights. Inside the gazebo was a teen, whose back was to him as he looked at the water.

Akashi walked up. "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Nothing I can't handle." Kuroko said.

Akashi smiled. "Nice night."

"Yeah, it's perfect."

"Better than being in a crowded ballroom huh?" Akashi asked.

"Yeah. I am not partial to dances."

Akashi offered his hand to Kuroko, "Do you want to dance?"

"There is no music." Kuroko said, wanting to, but he did not want it to be awkward. He never danced with someone before, and definitely not with another man.

Akashi reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He skimmed through his songs and quickly made a playlist of 5 songs. He set the phone down on the railing as the first song started to play, 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Pool.

"A slow song," Kuroko said, a little nervous.

"Yep." Akashi offered his hand once again. "Will you do me the honors of a dance?"

"I don't really know how to dance."

"I will teach you then." Akashi smiled.

Kuroko took a calming breath and accepted Akashi's hand.

Akashi gently pulled Kuroko close to him. Never breaking eye contact, Akashi moved Kuroko's arms to where he wanted them. He moved Kuroko's arms to where they wrapped around his neck and Akashi gently wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist. Slowly, Akashi led Kuroko into a simple two step.

Kuroko was nervous. What if he messed up? What if he stepped on Akashi's foot? What if…? All these questions were running through his mind. He was actually making himself sick from worry. He looked at his feet, making sure he did not accidently step on Akashi's feet.

"Don't look down." Akashi said.

"But…"

"The trick to dancing is not to look down."

"Then what do I do?"

"Look at me." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko looked up and Akashi gently kissed Kuroko's forehead.

"See, I got you. Just relax and let me lead you. Go with the natural flow." They danced slowly and eventually Kuroko rested his head against Akashi's chest. The song slowed down and it ended, quickly followed by the next song 'All of Me' by John Legend.

Akashi changed the speed of the dance, still leading Kuroko in the slow dance. But now, he added a few spins and dips into the mix. He never thought how useful the ballroom classes he took at a kid about 200 years ago would actually come in handy to try to swoon his mate.

Kuroko smiled, he was having fun with the quicker dance.

Akashi listened to the song for the first time, this was definitely their song. When it came down to it, he did love all of Kuroko, everything. He could not find a flaw, like he could with most people. Kuroko was perfection, even his smart mouth. Kuroko was the only one for him.

The song slowed and turned into another slow song, 'Dancing' by Elisa.

Akashi resumed his two-step and Kuroko rested his head against Akashi's chest.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko looked up into Akashi's gold and red eye. They were such odd colors, but they were beautifully handsome.

"May I kiss you?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko blushed slightly and nodded.

Akashi smiled and gently tilted Kuroko's chin up and kissed his mate ever so tenderly on the lips. Akashi ended the kiss to see if Kuroko was okay with it. He smiled when his mate looked at him lovingly with his sea blue eyes. Akashi leaned in and kissed him even longer the second time. They pulled away to breath so Akashi could kiss Kuroko again.

"Aww… Isn't that sweetly sickening?" A voice said.

Akashi and Kuroko ended their small make-out session to see a guy with brown scraggly hair. The teen wore jeans and a sweater.

Kuroko had never seen the teen before; he did not attend Cross Academy.

"Hanamiya is looking for you Akashi. You stole his mate." The teen said.

"I stole no one. I helped her through a tough time that is all."

"Liar, you changed her!"

"It is not my fault that she wanted to stay with my clan and not return to that abusive mutt." Akashi glared at the teen.

Kuroko was confused.

"It would be a shame for Hanamiya to find out about your mate." The teen smirked maliciously.

Akashi held Kuroko protectively.

"Of course we could always take him by force." The teen took a step forward and Akashi took a step back with Kuroko. "I see, the hard way, huh? Akashi, you couldn't have forgotten. We hunt in packs." The teen smiled and snapped his fingers.

Another teen jumped over the railing of the gazebo behind them, tackling Akashi to the ground.

Kuroko fell too, but he rolled away from the brawl. He stood and the teen who had been threatening Akashi grabbed Kuroko.

"You are coming with me." The teen growled into Kuroko's ear.

"Okay." Kuroko agreed, before kicking the teen between the legs.

The teen yelled in pain and fell to his knees, cupping his balls. But he quickly got over it and grabbed Kuroko and punched him.

Kuroko's nose bleed and his lip was busted; he had been hit in his life, but never that hard. It was almost inhuman. Kuroko gingerly touched his already bruising cheek; his cheek bone was probably fractured.

Akashi looked up when he smelled Kuroko's blood and sensed pain from his mate. He looked up and saw Kuroko bleeding from his nose and mouth, backing away as the teen who was threatening him approached Kuroko.

The teen grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him up. "Come here, you little Vampire's bitch." He growled, his anger overwhelming him. He smiled and slapped Kuroko across the cheek. "We are not even, but that will do for now."

Akashi's eyes glowed and became cat-like. His fangs extended and his strength suddenly increased ten-fold after he saw the asshole abusing his mate. He picked up the teen that had tackled him and broke both his legs like toothpicks. Akashi threw the teen out of the gazebo and he glared at the teen holding Kuroko. "GIVE. ME. MY. MATE!" He growled, wrath enveloped him.

The teen smiled and threw Kuroko against the railing, Kuroko hit head against the wooden rail and things started to get blurry. He fell onto his side. Kuroko heard horrible popping and cracking sounds and watched as the teen turned into a brown scraggly haired wolf.

Akashi growled and attacked the wolf.

Kuoko did not remember much after that, because he quickly passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kuroko opened his eyes. He was in a white room with red trimmings, sleeping in a king-sized bed, wearing the softest pair of gray pajamas. He sat up and winced as his cheek throbbed. Where was he?

Akashi walked in with a bowl of ice water and a hand towel. He closed the door behind him. "Morning. You gave everyone a scare yesterday."

Kuroko thought for a minute. "I passed out."

Akashi sat in a chair beside the bed and set the bowl on the night stand. He gently wet the cloth and wrung the water out and applied it to Kuroko's cheek, it was purple and swollen. Kuroko even had black eye from that one punch. Akashi gently cared for his injured mate, kicking himself. He had let this happen to Kuroko.

"What happened?" Kuroko asked.

"What do you remember?" Akashi asked Kuroko.

"There was this guy yelling at you, then we were attacked and the guy hit me and he turned into a wolf and you were like a vampire or something."

Akashi was silent as he dampened the cloth again and began to wipe his face.

"It happened. Didn't it?"

Akashi looked at him. "Do you believe in vampires?"

"No. But I know what I saw last night. I am not imaginative enough to dream that up."

Akashi was silent as he cared for Kuroko.

"You are a vampire, aren't you?"

Akashi looked into the blue eyes he loved so much. "Not just 'a vampire', I am a pureblood."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Akashi sighed. "You won't be scared?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"Okay then." On demand, Akashi's fangs extended and his eyes turned cat-like and glowed.

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"Believe me now?" He asked before retracting his fangs and his eyes turned normal.

Kuroko was silent for the longest time. "I'm dreaming."

Akashi rolled his eyes. At least that was better than him screaming.

Midorima knocked on the door and entered, carrying a little black bag.

"Midorima is a doctor with a PhD and everything Kuroko, I want him to look you over."

Kuroko nodded and Midorima sat on the edge of the bed and took out his stethoscope and made sure heart and lungs were okay. He went through a normal procedure before examining Kuroko's cheek and face.

"Your cheekbone is fractured. I have already advised Headmaster Cross that you need 3 days minimum of bed rest, definitely with that black eye, with a doctor present to oversee you. He has given you a three day leave from school, excused from all assignments." Midorima said.

Akashi was pleased to hear how Midorima handled the situation with the headmaster.

"As for now, you need rest. I am giving you some pain killers. It is only a slight fracture, nothing too serious." Midorima said as he examined the cheek. "Keep something cool on it."

"Thank you." Kuroko said.

Midorima packed his bag up. "I will leave you two alone." He said, walking out.

Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other, saying nothing. They looked away and sighed.

"So, vampires are real huh?" Kuroko asked.

"Yep."

"Is Midorima one?" Kuroko asked.

"Everyone in night class is a vampire, besides Momoi, she is a werewolf."

"So can you do the stuff in all the movies like turn into a bat?"

"No. Most vampire legends are fake."

"What is real then?"

"Are you sure you are okay, you got hit pretty hard last night." Akashi said, trying to change the subject. He did not want to overload Kuroko with all this new information about the world he lived in.

"I know what I saw. It's my turn now; I want to know more about you. The real you, Akashi." Kuroko said fearless.

"And you aren't scared of me?" Akashi asked, standing up and leaning over to Kuroko.

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"How are you so sure?" Akashi asked getting closer.

"You would have done it long ago if you wanted to." Kuroko said. "Besides, you seem to like me for some reason."

Akashi leaned all the way in and smelled Kuroko's neck. Kuroko smelled delicious. "Still not scared?" He basically purred.

Kuroko could feel Akashi's warm breath on his skin, it made him shiver. "I'm not."

Kuroko was lying, Akashi could hear Kuroko's quickened heart beat.

"I would never hurt you, Kuroko." Akashi said and sat beside Kuroko in bed. "Your question earlier about vampire myths, I will tell you. I will tell you anything you want to know."

"Okay…" Kuroko thought for a second. "Do you drink blood?"

Akashi nodded. "My favorite is type A."

Kuroko blushed, he had type A. "What about sunlight?"

"Nothing about the sun bothers us. We are just nocturnal by nature, so we prefer sleeping during the day while the sun is up."

Kuroko thought for a second. "Does garlic detour you/'

"It's a little strong with our supersensitive sense of smell, but so are most things. We just get use to it."

"Crosses?"

"Nothing."

"Wooden stakes?"

"No."

"Then how do you die?"

"We can die a few ways. Incineration, Decapitation, being eaten, hunter's weapons, many different ways. We will keep regenerating if our heart and brain our connected, the second one is removed, cut off, or no longer there, it is sudden death."

"So, you heal quickly?"

"Oh yeah. Want to see a demonstration?" Akashi asked, wanting to amuse his mate with his abilities. It was not every day that he could show off. He got out of bed and grabbed a pair of scissors off his nightstand, he took the blade of one end and raked it across his hand so Kuroko could see.

Even Kuroko winced as he watched Akashi cut himself.

Blood pooled around the cut and Kuroko watched as the wound quickly closed with no scar tissue.

"Wow." Kuroko whispered, but Akashi heard it perfectly.

Akashi licked the blood off his hand. "Still not scared?"

"No, interested."

Akashi smirked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you have any powers?"

"Like what?"

"Strength? Speed? You know, that type of stuff."

"Well, I can bench press about 950 lbs., but that is weak to a vampire."

That surprised Kuroko. "Really?"

"Yeah. Aomine can do about 2 tons and Murasakibara can do about 3.5 tons."

"Wow."

"But what is comes to speed, I make up for it." Akashi smirked, needing to redeem himself. "As for other powers, we have supersensitive senses such as smell, hearing, and even out eyesight is keener than a humans, from what I have been told."

"By what you have been told?" Kuroko asked, confused by that part.

"I was born a vampire." Akashi explained.

"They can do that. I thought vampires were sterile and never age."

"Vampire infertility and sterility is a myth. As for the never aging bit, vampires do age, but it is a much slower process compared to humans. Unless you have a rare disease called Time's Kiss."

"Time's Kiss?"

"It's a genetic disease, it will stop a vampire at a certain age and then the vampire never ages."

"That sounds horrible."

"It is…" Akashi was silent. "I have it."

Kuroko looked at Akashi, surprised.

"Guess how old I am."

"Ummm…" Kuroko did not want to insult him.

"I look no older than 16, right? I am going to be 209 in two months."

Kuroko's eyes widened. " Well… you look good for your age."

Akashi laughed. "I guess that I do."

"Wow, two centuries old."

"It's a lot of time."

"I say."

Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko fell silent as Akashi got closer, then the two kissed.

"Akashi?" Kuroko whispered against the vampire's lips.

"What?"

"What am I to you?"

Akashi pulled away a bit to look into Kuroko's blue eyes, the eyes he loved so much. "You are important to me."

"Why? What am I to you? Is all I am here for is for you to drink from me or…?"

"No. No. I would never drink from you without your permission. It's rude, like a man forcing himself onto a woman. It's unacceptable behavior."

"Then what?"

"I… you see, vampires have mates. I finally sensed my mate after two years of searching and found you. Kuroko, you are my mate." Akashi said and let that sink in for Kuroko.

"A mate, that is like a vampire lover?"

"Yes. Vampires mate for life, but we love our mates. We protect them and would do anything to make them happy." Akashi gently held Kuroko's hand. "I would like to be your mate, if you will have me."

Kuroko was silent and muttered something even Akashi could not make out.

"What?"

"I want to be your mate too."

Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko's cheek. "Alright."

"Does this mean that I will have to become a vampire?"

"If you really did not want to, I would not make you. But then, I would not be able to give you Time's Kiss and you would continue to age. Time flies fast unless it does not apply to you. But it a year or so, you may wish to become one of us. Several do when in the same position that you are in."

"But I do not have to change now?" Kuroko asked.

"No. I will only change you when you are ready."

"Okay."

"You need to rest." Akashi said softly.

"What attacked us?"

"Werewolves, two omegas from Hanamiya's pack."

"Why did they attack us?"

"Hanamiya's mate travels with us. She ran away from him and is hiding so he sends his pack to try to fetch her. But I won't let him take her back."

"But, what is…?"

"Shhhhh!" Akashi cut Kuroko off. "You are still human. You need sleep to heal."

Kuroko huffed, annoyed. He nestled down in bed.

Akashi kissed Kuroko's cheek. "Sleep tight." Akashi turned the lights off and walked out, where everyone was pressed up against the door, trying to overhear the two's conversations. The only one not participating in the shenanigans was Midorima.

"What the hell?!" Akashi whispered a yell. "Downstairs!" He whispered the order.

Everyone obeyed and followed.

When everyone was sitting in the living room, Akashi tore into them. "Whose genius idea was it to listen in on me and my mate?"

Kise raised his hand, smiling.

"In his defense, it was a good idea." Takao said. "We never knew that you had such a soft side."

Akashi felt his temper rising.

"Aka-chin was cute." Murasakibara agreed. "He was so nice to Kuro-chin."

Akashi lost his temper and lectured on them sneaking and meddling with other people's affairs.

####

Kuroko snuck out of bed, down the stairs and past the vampires to the kitchen to get an icepack and something to eat. He found a bag of chips as he held an ice pack to his face. He walked into the lobby where the other vampires sat and sat on the couch beside a purple-haired vampire.

Murasakibara looked down as the human sat beside him. Kuroko looked up and offered the bag of chips to Murasakibara. He accepted the offer and shared the bag with Kuroko.

"Further more," Akashi said, still lecturing. "He is my mate. I don't want to expose him to things too quickly." Akashi said.

"Expose me to what?" Kuroko asked.

Everyone jumped, wolf and vampire. When did Kuroko get there?

The only one who did not jump was Murasakibara. He smiled. "Ah, you must me Kuroko-chin." Murasakibara pieced together.

Akashi sighed. "You are supposed to be in bed Kuroko."

"I am not tired."

"That is not the point. You need to heal."

"I wanted to meet your clan." Kuroko said, looking around.

Kise stood and smiled. "I'm Kise! Aomine is my mate. You already met us the other day."

Kuroko remembered.

Takao stood and shook hands with Kuroko. "I'm Takao, my mate is Doctor Midorima."

"I'm Murasakibara. Thank you for the chips." Murasakibara said. "Himuro is my mate." He said, pointing to his mate who was across the room beside Kise.

Himuro smiled. "Hello." He waved.

A girl skipped to front of the room, "I'm Momoi."

"You are the werewolf?"

"Yep!"

"All together, this is my clan." Akashi said.

"I am very excited to meet all of you." Kuroko said, standing to bow his head.

Everyone was shocked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kuroko asked Akashi.

"Kuroko, you are my mate, you are second in command if something happens to me. That means that you are like a king to them."

The clan all got lower in their bow.

Kuroko blushed. "You don't have to bow."

"But we do." Midorima said. "Otherwise, it would be disrespectful."

Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko. "This is what it means to be a pureblood vampire's mate." He said and kissed Kuroko's cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kuroko stayed with Akashi for the three days he was allowed as he healed.

Akashi felt horrible, humans healed so slowly.

Kuroko went back to after the three days. No one noticed him, so he did not have to hide his cheek and black eye. Kuroko kept Akashi's secret, but then again. Who would he tell in the first place?

Due to the gap in classes, Kuroko only saw Akashi for two hours at student council and they had the weekend free to do whatever they wanted.

Kuroko was starting to fall for Akashi. He still questioned it if others asked him, but deep down, Kuroko loved the vampire. They went on dates to town, talked in the moon dorms, went for hikes in the woods, they did about everything they could think of.

The holidays drew near, the air was growing colder and snow would be coming soon.

Kuroko looked up from his book he was reading in class and looked outside. It looked grey as if it would begin snowing at any minute.

Mr. Yagari dismissed the class and Kuroko walked to the student council room where Akashi was already waiting for him, painting decorations for the dance that was basically 3 months away, the Valentine's Day ball.

Akashi sensed Kuroko and looked up. "Hello."

"Hi." Kuroko said, sitting down. "Starting on decorations already?"

"Yep. The theme is 'You Got My Heart'." Akashi said.

Kuroko laughed softly, that was the worst thing he had ever heard.

Akashi chuckled. "Which means, we have a lot of hearts to paint."

Kuroko moaned. He could not take much more of this painting hearts stuff.

Akashi watched as Kuroko set up his work station and began to paint. He looked around and when he saw that no one was looking. He kicked into mate mode and kissed Kuroko's cheek. "How was your day?" Akashi asked quietly, wrapping an arm around Kuroko's waist.

"The usual. Get enough sleep?"

Akashi yawned and rested his chin on Kuroko's shoulder. "No."

Kuroko laughed and painted a heart frame red.

"What are your plans for winter break?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko shrugged. "I don't have any. I was just going to live with the headmaster for the two weeks, which is what happens when students don't have a family to go home to." Kuroko already told Akashi that his parents died when he was younger and he just lived in boarding schools.

"Well, you are coming with me and my clan. I have a mansion in the mountains. It needs to be used." Akashi said.

"I don't know. Are you sure that it is okay?"

"Kuroko, you are my mate. I want you to come with me. It would not be the same without you."

Kuroko blushed. "Okay. I will go with you."

####

Most students had already left the campus for break; the clan was one of the last to pack up.

Kuroko was finishing packing his bag when Akashi knocked on the door. Kagami had already returned home to America to see his parents. Kuroko let Akashi in and returned to packing.

Akashi wandered in and looked around. This was one of the few times he got to see Kuroko's room.

Kuroko finished packing.

Akashi gently wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and kissed Kuroko's cheek. "Done?"

"Yeah."

Akashi picked up the bag. "You may need a hoodie, it is cold."

Kuroko slid on a grey hoodie and followed Akashi locking his dorm room.

Akashi looked handsome in a red sweater with a black scarf. Kuroko had never seen him so casual before and he looked good. Akashi carried it to the limo that was waiting outside. He packed Kuroko's bag and walked Kuroko to another limo where the clan was waiting. Kuroko got in with Akashi. Everyone talked and flirted with their mates. Akashi was constantly threatening to put someone into the limo by themselves if they did not behave, namely Kise and Takao.

It was about a two hour drive, but eventually the limos wheeled up to a beautiful manor, everyone got out and unpacked.

Akashi led Kuroko up to the front door, and unlocked the mansion. He led his mate inside and turned on the lights. It was beautiful and huge, but Akashi kept saying that it was a small manor. It only had six bedrooms, seven bathrooms, a professional kitchen, a study, a fully stocked library, a billards room, weight room, living room, and both an indoor and outdoor pool complete with a hot tub.

Kuroko was amazed.

"You like it?"

"Yes. Oh… wow." Kuroko was in awe.

Akashi led Kuroko to his room. "You get your own room, if that is okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem."

"This place, it's beautiful."

"I designed it about 150 years ago, back when it was only me, Midorima, and Kise. I thought six bedrooms would be more than enough, now it is almost not enough."

"This is such a cool place."

Akashi set his own bag down on Kuroko's bed and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and kissed him.

"I love you." Akashi said softly.

"I love you too." Kuroko smiled.

"What do you say for a swim?" He asked.

"A swim? It's like 40 degrees outside."

"I meant in the heated indoor pool." Akashi said.

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't mind that." Kuroko admitted.

"Good. Get dressed. I will be back." Akashi kissed Kuroko and left Kuroko to change in the peace of his own room.

Kuroko unpacked his bag and pulled out his swim trunks which Akashi had told him to pack. He put on the trunks and slid on a white t-shirt. He opened his door and stepped out to see Akashi already waiting for him in red swim trunks and a black t-shirt, carrying two towels.

Akashi escorted Kuroko through the house. They walked through the living room where Kise and Aomine were sitting on the couch watching a basketball game with Momoi and the game was getting heated as they rooted for their different teams in the final quarter. The two kept walking and they walked through the kitchen where Murasakibara and Himuro were putting away some groceries they had purchased before they came, like milk and bread. Vampires did not eat, but they did have a werewolf and a human to feed. Himuro started cutting up some vegetables for dinner for the two. Akashi and Kuroko finally made it out to the pool, but saw that two others were already out there. Takao and Midorima were in the hot tub making out, the two ignored them.

Akashi tested the water. It was cool, but warm enough to enjoy a swim. "It feels good."

Kuroko looked at the water, uncertain. "I will get in when you do."

Akashi took off his shirt and laid it on a lounge chair, exposing his nicely toned chest.

Kuroko blushed.

Akashi waded into the water and looked up at his mate. "Want to join me?"

Kuroko took off his shirt and got in the water with his vampire mate.

Akashi gently took his lover's arms and pulled him close and held him as they swam.

The two were in their own world, completely forgetting about Takao and Midorima who were in the same room.

"When you choose to live with me, we will move here. I have lived here most of the 208 years of my life. No one bothers us. Not many know it is even here."

"Besides the limo drivers." Kuroko said.

"They are other vampires I hired. Only ones that know of this place are vampires and werewolves, the ones Momoi brings around. You are the first human."

Kuroko situated himself in Akashi's arms.

Akashi looked at Kuroko. "Kuroko, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course."

"Do you like me?"

Kuroko was thrown off by the question. A lot has happened in the three months since Kuroko had learned that Akashi was a vampire. It was a lot to take in, but Akashi was the perfect boyfriend. Akashi took him out to eat, slipped stupid love note poems into Kuroko's books, and even sometimes those notes were attached to flowers. They were simple things, but that is what made Kuroko fall even harder for Akashi. Akashi did a lot for Kuroko and Kuroko loved every second of Akashi's affection. Over the three months Kuroko even spent time trying to warm up to the clan, though they hardly needed any warming up. He loved Akashi's clan; they were like a family to him already. They were all so nice, but Akashi was definitely the reason Kuroko was so keen to stay. "Why are you asking me that?" Kuroko asked.

"I always feel like I am forcing myself onto you."

"No. I like you, like love you like you." Kuroko clarified and gently kissed Akashi. It was the first time ever that Kuroko had initiated the kiss.

Akashi blushed slightly and relaxed into the kiss. "Let's warm up a bit in the hot tub." He suggested.

"Okay."

The two mates joined Midorima and Takao in the hot tub.

Midorima began to talk to Akashi about something, it seemed important, but Kuroko could not hear their conversation as Takao talked to Kuroko.

"So, has Akashi given you the grand tour?" Takao asked.

"No."

"I will have to show you around then." Takao said.

Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. He kissed Kuroko's forehead. "I am going to have to run an errand tonight. So you will be alone with a few members of the clan."

"What? Why?" Kuroko asked.

"We are not drinking those damn blood tablets when we are not at school. We are going to get some fresh bags from the blood bank." Midorima explained.

"I am leaving you here with Takao, Himuro, Aomine, and Momoi. You are going to be in charge." Akashi said.

"Me?" Kuroko asked, in amazement.

"Yep. You are my second in command. I trust you to handle three vampires and a werewolf by yourself." Akashi smirked.

Kuroko gulped.

Akashi laughed. "I am teasing you. They will behave, but you are in charge."

"Oh, great. What can go wrong?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise walked into the living room dressed from head to toe in black.

The sun had set hours ago, it was about two in the morning, but for them the night was still young.

Kuroko yawned, he was trying to go nocturnal too so he could stay up with the vampires for the next two weeks, but the first night is always the hardest. Kuroko was currently wearing sweats and a t-shirt as he sat on the couch with Himuro playing streetfighter on their game system.

"We will be back." Akashi promised and kissed Kuroko.

"We will be waiting." Takao said and waved to Midorima.

"Oi, Ryouta, make sure to get some O+." Aomine said to his mate, asking for his favorite blood type as normal as if he was asking for a soda.

"I know." Kise said.

"This will not take us even an hour." Akashi promised, giving everyone empty bags to fill. "Alright. Bye." With that, the black wearing vampires left.

Momoi looked out the window and watched them leave, when they were out of sight she turned to the rest of the vampires and Kuroko. "Let's play spin the bottle!" She smiled.

"No." Aomine said and sat beside Kuroko on the couch.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"There are some things I do not want to know about these guys and your questions are going to get personal." Aomine explained his reasoning.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Actually a round sounds kind of fun." Takao admitted.

Himuro shrugged, he was good with whatever.

"What about Kuroko-kun?" Momoi asked, she needed to have a tie breaker.

Kuroko was no longer on the couch beside Aomine, even the vampires were shocked to find him gone. They looked up as Kuroko walked out of the kitchen drinking a bottle of water and finished it. He held up his bottle.

"I think that answers the question." Takao said and moved the coffee table so everyone could sit on the floor. "Explain the rules Momoi."

Momoi smiled. "It's simple. Someone spins the bottle if it lands on you; you have to answer a question that you are given to the best of your abilities. Then you will spin the bottle, whoever it lands on you will have to ask them a question, and it continues from there."

That was very simple. They all got on the ground in a circle.

"This is stupid. I feel like I am at a girl's slumber party. Are we going to braid Himuro's hair after this?" Aomine asked.

Takao and Kuroko laughed softly.

"Stop being a buzzkill Aomine." Momoi said and punched the vampire in the arm. "Okay I will spin first!" She said, very excited.

"Wait, I have a question." Kuroko said, raising his hand.

"Yes Kuroko-kun?"

"What type of questions can we ask?"

"Free range." Momoi smiled evilly. "Okay! Let's begin." She spun the bottle and miraculously it stopped on Aomine.

"Okay… This is a judgment free zone." Momoi reminded Aomine. "We may laugh at you, but it is still judgement free."

Aomine rolled his eyes.

"And remember you have to answer truthfully." Momoi reminded him.

"Just ask me the damn question."

"When you and Kise do it…"

Aomine's face was already turning red; it was one of **those **questions.

"Who is typically top?" Momoi asked.

Everyone laughed as Aomine turned as red as Akashi's hair.

"Hey! We trade out!" Aomine said, trying to defend himself.

"Whatever spin the bottle." Momoi giggled. She loved seeing Aomine get so worked up.

Aomine muttered a few choice words and spun the bottle.

The bottle spun and landed on Himuro.

"Since we are asking **those **types of questions, it's only fair. Sorry man." Aomine smirked. "So, I have been curious about this for a long time. How does it go in?"

"What?" Himuro was confused.

"It must be like a baseball bat trying to fit into a keyhole, how does it work?"

Himuro was so red; he was almost a fire engine. "It's… a... I spin this right?" He asked Momoi, hoping that if he could distract her he would not have to answer the embarrassing question.

"Only when you are done answering Aomine's question." She smiled maliciously.

Himuro blushed. "It took a lot of adjusting, okay?"

"Are you still adjusting?" Aomine smirked asking another question.

"I thought the rules were only one question." Himuro said.

"I never really did specify." Momoi thought.

"I think I left the oven on." Himuro said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Everyone laughed, having fun.

"You know what I just noticed." Momoi said.

"You are an evil genius at this game?" Aomine said.

"No. Well yeah, but if you look around, you are all the mates turned for your vampire lovers. It makes me wonder if this blood collecting had ulterior motives."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked.

"What if Akashi left Takao, Aomine, and Himuro here on purpose so you can bond with them and they talked about the reasons they turned."

"That is a possibility." Takao said, it sounded like one of Akashi's plans.

"What was it liked to be turned?" Kuroko asked, curious now.

"In a word… painful." Aomine said. "Akashi's bite sent like fire through your veins, but it ends eventually and then you're stronger than you ever felt before."

Kuroko was not sure he wanted that, he was still on the option to hold off his transformation for a year or two.

"Of all of us, Aomine is the most like you. Takao and I did not really get a say so if we wanted to be turned." Himuro explained.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked.

Takao smiled. "I was dying of scarlet fever."

"And I had a very bad brain tumor." Himuro finished.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, besides; it's no longer a problem. Vampires do not get ill, it is great." Takao said.

The door opened and the team in black walked in with bags full of bagged blood.

"Finally, the good stuff." Aomine said and offered his help.

"Momoi, Himuro fetch us nine wine glasses." Akashi ordered, taking off his beanie that hid his read hair and set a bottle of red wine he had purchased on the bar counter.

Momoi and Himuro filled the glasses with a bag of AB-. Momoi filled two glasses with the red wine for the nonvampiric crowd.

Everyone got a glass filled with crimson liquid.

Akashi cleared his throat. "To future success!"

"To the Akashi clan!" Midorima added.

"To growing the family, welcome Kuroko-kun!" Momi said.

"Cheers!" Takao said and they clinked their glasses together and drank.

Kuroko held off on his sip and watched all of the vampire's eyes glow red as they drank the blood. It still fascinated him. He sipped his wine, it was not very good. Kuroko yawned, he was exhausted.

After the blood, the vampires started getting creative and drank even more blood, pouring red wine into their class and mixed it up, trying to get a buzz. They even opened a wine cooler and brought out new bottles of stuff, Akashi apparently had a very good stock. As the party progressed, fangs were coming out and they started kissing and biting their mates, drinking up the blood they accidently spilled. It was weird and it got more erotic after the vampires drank even more.

Akashi, who stayed sober the whole time and only drank human blood, led Kuroko to his room.

"What is wrong with them?" Kuroko asked.

"They are getting tipsy and horny." Akashi explained.

"Why are you taking me to my room?"

"To save you the embarrassment, I don't know at what point one of them is going to get trashed enough to start stripping to make love to their mate."

Kuroko laughed.

"You look exhausted, long day?"

"More like long night."

Akashi kissed Kuroko. "I will leave you be then. Sleep well."

Kuroko nodded. "Good night. I mean, good day." He corrected when he noticed that the sun was starting to rise outside.

Akashi smiled and nodded.

Kuroko yawned and walked into his room to go to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kuroko yawned. He had woken at sunset when you heard Aomine curse down the hall. Still in his pajamas consisting of a tshirt and sweats and not bothering to fix his bed head, he stepped out and stopped dead in his tracks. Clinging to Aomine was a naked Momoi, like completely naked. The stuff Kuroko only saw in renaissance paintings or skin magazines.

"Ah, morning!"Momoi smiled and hugged Kuroko.

Kuroko blushed as he felt like he was being smothered by boobs. Momoi hugged him every morning, but today… oh god. Kuroko was bright red.

Akashi came out of his room after sensing that something was wrong with his mate. He found Momoi hugging up to Kuroko and Kuroko as red as his hair. "Momoi, can you put a robe on or something? Kuroko is not use to wolves shifting."

She smiled and ran down the hall.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, still red in the face. "What was that about?"

"It's the full moon tonight." Akashi explained.

"And…?"

"I forgot. I never told you much about werewolves." Akashi remembered. "I will tell you over breakfast, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulders and kissed the top of Kuroko's head. "Sleep well?"

"Yes. I like it here."

"Good. When you are ready to become a vampire, I will bring you back and you will adjust in comfort."

Kuroko liked the sound of that. He had been thinking about that all night. There was a part of him that longed for Akashi to sink his teeth into his flesh and turn him, to be with his mate forever. But the other part of Kuroko was terrified; he is still not sure what of.

They walked into the kitchen and Himuro served Kuroko a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Murasakibara had poured up a wine glass of O- for Akashi. The two sat down at the bar and ate breakfast.

"So, why is Momoi streaking through the house?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah, well see tonight is the full moon." Akashi explained. "Momoi is a pureblood wolf. Most wolves, after a few years of experience in shifting, learn to forego clothes on the night of the fullmoon. Werewolves have the ability to shift into a wolf at whim, but on the nights of the full moon, they loose that power. The moon changes them whenever it wants to, the pain is twice as painful and it typically takes longer for them to change. Another draw back about the full moon is their mentality. A werewolf typically has a wolf and human mentality as a wolf. The wolf side wanting to mate, mark his territory, fight, play, and other thing; as the human mentality keeps them in their right mind to make decisions as their human self would. During the full moon, the human mentality becomes nonexistent and they truly become wolves driven by instincts."

"So, they could become more dangerous on full moons?"

"Absolutely and not at all." Akashi said, making no sense. "It all depends on the personality of the wolf. Hanamiya, who is Momoi's ex-mate, is naturally aggressive. He would have the personality of a wolf that would most likely bit a human on a full moon. Momoi, on the other hand, is nice and sweet. She becomes gentle and timid of humans. Let's just say that I would trust you to be in the same room with wolf Momoi."

"So werewolves change that much?"

"Basically."

"So, she walks around nude because she does not want to rip her clothes off?"

"Yes."

"Makes sense, but she was wearing some type of necklace around her neck. Wouldn't that rip as well?"

"Oh, you are talking about her collar."

"Collar? Like a dog collar?" Kuroko asked confused.

"Kind of. You see, werewolves are considered very dangerous creatures, able to turn a human in one bite. Where as vampires have to be pureblood to turn a human. The hunters constantly worry about werewolves, so they tend to hunt during the nights of the full moons. If you are a good werewolf, you need to go to the hunters' headquarters and register yourself as a werewolf and get your tags cleared so Hunters do not track you down on full moons."

"That is weird."

"Momoi's collar is like a license for her and keeps her safe as a wolf."

"That's cool."

There was a horrible sound of breaking and cracking. Kuroko winced as he listened to a few pained moans, before a pretty pink wolf walked into the kitchen sniffing around.

Akashi got off the bar stool and opened the back door for Momoi to go into the woods for the night.

She ran out and Akashi shut the door. "I really need to install a doggie door." He muttered and Kuroko laughed.

Akashi gently wrapped an arm around Kuroko and kissed his forehead.

####

Akashi laid on a couch in the living room with Kuroko in his arms as he watched a movie with his clan. Everyone was pilled onto the couches, arm chairs, love seats, and even the floor as they watched and old black and white romance film. It was not really on for viewing purposes as it was so the vampires could talk to their mates in whispers and the others not hear what was being said, including Akashi and Kuroko.

The two kissed.

"Akashi." Kuroko whispered.

"What is it?" Akashi asked his mate.

"My name… It's Tetsuya." Kuroko said softly.

Akashi smiled. "My name is Seijuurou."

"You have a nice name."

"And you do too." Akashi kissed him. "I love you Tetsuya."

"And I love you Seijuurou." Kuroko said softly. "And I was thinking…"

"About what?" Akashi asked.

"Us. I want to become a vampire."

Akashi was surprised. "What?" This was news to him.

"Not now." Kuroko corrected.

"When?"

"After this spring term, I will drop out of Cross Academy and I want you to turn me."

Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko. "Of course." He kissed and his kissed gently trailed down to his mate's neck where he kissed the soft flesh. "You are making me excited Kuroko. I want to know what you taste like."

"Not until the end of this term." Kuroko said, laying out his rules.

"Yes my love." Akashi said and kissed Kuroko. He thought for a minute and gently took his tongue and prodded at Kuroko's lips.

Confused, Kuroko opened his mouth and Akashi's tongue slid into the cavern and explored at they kissed.

Kuroko loved it; he moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Akashi as Kuroko's tongue fought against Akashi's.

Akashi moaned and pulled Kuroko closer to his body and kissed even harder. Kuroko was so hot; this only turned his body on even more. He felt himself getting hard, his eyes turned cat like and glowed as his fangs extended. He pushed Kuroko away, if this kept up, he would accidentally bite Kuroko. "I am sorry."

"It's okay." Kuroko panted.

When Akashi was calm, he pulled Kuroko to him and kissed him. "I love you Tetsuya."

"I love you too Seijuurou." Kuroko smiled as the two settled back down to finish watching the film.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kuroko had the best winter break ever. It was awesome! He hated that he had to come back to school, he thought back and reminisced as he tied his tie to his uniform.

####

On Christmas Eve, the Vampires had a tradition of each buying one gift for their mate. They all made a shopping trip to town for the stragglers who had yet to pick up a gift, even though most had bought their gifts earlier in the season. Kuroko was among the few who were empty handed. He wanted to get something nice for Akashi, but he had no idea what. Kuroko walked with Kise as they looked through different shops.

"How about a hat?" Kise asked, picking up a black fedora.

"No. I want it to be something he will use a lot." Kuroko said thinking as they exited another store. Kuroko looked in the window of a toy shop and his eyes light up. Perfect!

Everyone got up a bit earlier on Christmas, under Momoi's requests. They had a tree decorated and everything with presents nicely tucked under the tree.

Each vampire and werewolf picked up their present for their mate to present. As was tradition, they went around the circle and mates exchanged gifts. The first was Murasakibara and Himuro. Himuro got a new chain of sterling silver for his necklace he always wore that was starting to look old and battered. Murasakibara got a huge box of chocolates, the expensive ones from Germany. The two hugged and it was the next pair's turn.

Takao had picked up a book of daily horoscopes for Cancer's by Oha-Asa, and Midorima got Takao a new game for the game system. Takao was king of videogames in the clan, no one could beat him besides Akashi, but Akashi was not much for videogames and preferred to just watch.

Aomine got a new pair of basketball shoes and Kise got a cologne he had been looking at.

Asides from the vampire tradition of one gift, it was also a custom for mates to make love to their partner on Christmas and Christmas Eve.

Kuroko stayed up late yesterday, all he could hear was springs of beds, laughing, whispered conversations, soft moans, and it was embarrassing. At one point, Akashi yelled at them to shut up saying, "Fuck you idiots! For the record, I can hear everything you are saying! Shut the hell up and go to bed!" Kuroko had no idea what caused Akashi to go off like that, but he had a feeling that someone whispered about how he was jealous how he was not getting any tonight. It made Kuroko feel bad and laugh at the same time.

Before it was Akashi and Kuroko's turn, Akashi gave a gift to Momoi who gave him a gift.

Another tradition is that the leader of the clan gave the members without mates a gift.

Akashi watched as she opened it and pulled out a lime green sundress. It was adorable and she loved it, hugging Akashi and insisted that he hurry up and open her gift as well. Akashi opened up his present and pulled out a red dress shirt, it was the perfect red and it matched his hair exactly. "Thank you Momoi, I like it."

Finally, it was time for the pureblood and his mate to exchange gifts. Everyone watched, fascinated.

Kuroko gave Akashi a box that was nicely wrapped with a gold bow on the red paper. Akashi opened it and inside was a beautiful go board. Akashi admired it, it was beautiful.

"I knew you liked strategic games and I knew you had a shogi set, so I thought this would suit you. Do you like it?" Kuroko asked nervous.

"I love it. Thank you." Akashi said and kissed his mate.

"Good." Kuroko sighed in relief.

"Your turn." Akashi smirked and slid his present to Kuroko.

Kuroko picked it up, it was light. He gently ripped into the paper and opened the box and his eyes widened.

In the box was a brand new night class uniform in his size. He slowly pulled it out.

Akashi smiled. "I got permission from the Headmaster. Starting spring term, you will be part of the night class. The first human, I may add." Akashi said.

"Thank you." Kuroko hugged Akashi and kissed him.

The vampires were leaving to return to their rooms claiming that they were 'tired'. The living room eventually cleared, even Momoi stripped off her clothes to turn into a wolf and take a run outside. Finally the two mates were alone.

"Do you actually like it?" Akashi asked.

"Yes. I do. I am just nervous."

"As am I." Akashi admitted.

"Really?"

Akashi shrugged. "I think everyone who has never been in love before gets nervous, vampires are no exception."

"You know, we never did finish that dance at the homecoming ball." Kuroko said, hinting to Akashi what he wanted to do.

Akashi smiled and moved the coffee table to have a large space for the two to two-step. Akashi made a small playlist and his phone began to play 'A thousand years'. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist. The two slowly danced to the music, drowning out the sound of sex in the other rooms.

####

Kuroko snapped out of his day dream. He looked at himself in the mirror, his day class uniform now replaced by a white night class. He even had his own room in the moon dorm. It was odd, but he felt like he belonged here. He was going to miss Kagami, but it was for the better.

In two more days classes would start and everything would be back to normal.

####

Hanamiya looked over Cross Academy, staying downwind of the vampires. "Which one is it?" He asked the scraggly haired teen who was looking through the binoculars.

"He is hard to notice, but he is beside Akashi right now." He said, handing Hanamiya the binoculars.

Hanamiya looked. "The shrimpy blue-haired one?"

"That's him. That is Akashi's mate."

Hanamiya smiled and gazed upon Kuroko. "Perfect. Revenge will be mine Akashi, let's see how well you manage without your little shadow."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: READ THIS! There will be rape in this story. I was not going to originally, but I thought it would add to the story line. Thank you for your attention and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14

Kuroko walked down the stairs in his new night class uniform.

Akashi waited for Kuroko at the end of the steps so the two could go to student council. Today was the welcome back party held by the student council, which means they had hosting duties. Akashi watched Kuroko; it was like each day he was getting even more attractive.

Kuroko held hands with Akashi.

"You look good in your uniform."

"Thanks." Kuroko smiled. "You ready to go?"

Akashi sighed. "Yes. I always dreamed of running around offering common humans sodas." Akahsi muttered sarcastically.

Kuroko laughed and moved his hand in Akashi's to lace their fingers together. "Let's get it over with then."

####

Hanamiya looked down among the humans, they had some type of festivity going on, but he had no idea what. He finally found his target, the blue-haired teen. "Alright, everyone knows their jobs?"

His pack members nodded.

"Just remember, do not touch Akashi's mate, he is mine."

####

Kuroko walked over to Akashi who was serving hot dogs to students and manning the condiments. "Working the grill huh?"

They had been separated since Riko saw them come out of the moon dorms, she needed the help.

"Yeah."

"Lucky. I am on trash duty." Kuroko said as he collected the garbage by Akashi's table.

"You should take a break." Akashi said. "Eat a hot dog. I made them myself."

Kuroko thought about that. He was kind of hungry, not for a hot dog though.

"I also got the good chips under the table, so the other students don't see them yet. They are supposed to be for a snack later."

"Those sound good." Kuroko walked over and checked under the table.

Akashi watched his mate, bored. He leaned over as his mate was paying no attention to him and blew in his ear.

Kuroko blushed and jumped, hitting his head on the table.

Akashi sensed the slight pain, but he could not help but laugh.

"Not funny." Kuroko said, taking his bag of chips.

"Sorry, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" He smirked.

"Maybe I do." Kuroko said.

Akashi leaned over and Kuroko leaned back.

"Not in public though." Kuroko added.

Akashi sighed; he knew Kuroko was going to say that. "I will hold onto your chips as you take the garbage out, hurry up though, I grow tired of this human social gathering."

Kuroko rolled his eyes and tied off the garbage and carried it with Riko and another girl. The party was going nicely, even though Akashi was being sour about it. There was a cookout with games like volleyball, grass bowling, and horse shoes. It was the perfect weather, not too hot and not too cold, even though the weather said that it would be getting bad in another week or so. It was nice out, the only problem was they had to work it.

The small group walked behind the gym to the dumpster. The girls gave their heavy bags to Kuroko for him to heave and threw into the dumpster.

Suddenly the scraggly haired teen from the dance jumped off the roof of the building and knocked Riko down; another teen who jumped also attacked the other girl.

"Sto….!" Kuroko's yell was cut short as a hand covered his mouth and the other arm pinned Kuroko to a body taller than him. Kuroko looked up.

The man holding him was about his age; he had short black wild hair, and was smiling manically. "Sorry, we haven't been properly introduced yet."

Kuroko struggled but the teen held Kuroko still with superhuman strength.

"I'm Hanamiya, maybe you have heard of me." He whispered into Kuroko's ear as Kuroko's eyes widened.

####

One second it was a boring human social gathering and the next it was a massacre, wolves were everywhere.

Akashi was shocked by the surprise attack, he should have known! How could he not have seen, definitely when he let those two wolves get away at the dance. And they knew who their target would be. Akashi set out a danger alert to his clan and felt a new sense of danger from his mate. He had to get to Kuroko, but the wolves were everywhere.

A gun went off and Akashi looked up to see the silver-haired disciplinary committee member shooting the wolves.

Akashi smirked; he was the son of the Kiryuu family, a great hunter. If anyone could take down some stupid wolves, it was him. Besides, it a gun is powerful enough to kill a vampire it could easily kill a wolf. The students were Kiryuu's responsibility. Akashi watched as his clansmen filtered out of the gym and joined the battle.

Kise ran over to Akashi. "We got it from here. Go."

Akashi felt for his mate and ran to where his senses were pulling him.

####

Hanamiya walked Kuroko into an auditorium. The two stood on the stage. "This will be perfect, you are going to do a little performance for me."

Kuroko was shaking in Hanamiya's arms.

"Don't be nervous. All you have to do is stand here and look pretty. You don't even have lines to say." Hanamiya promised and licked Kuroko's neck. "You smell great, vanilla?"

Kuroko shivered. It was so disgusting, even Akashi did not touch him like that.

"I know you liked that. You are nothing more than Akashi's little whore. I bet you that he has another just like you. I bet he has one for every day of the week."

"You are just jealous." Kuroko glared at Hanamiya.

"You are right. I am. Maybe I should take what I want right now. Besides, it will take Akashi a few minutes to get threw the distractions I have set up. All I want is to break you. I will never get my mate back because of Akashi, so I am going to do the same to him." Hanamiya smirked and ripped the buttons off Kuroko's uniform and threw Kuroko onto the ground hard.

Kuroko tried to scream out, but Hanamiya silenced him with a kiss as another tongue entered his mouth. Hanamiya ripped Kuroko's pants and pulled them off.

Tears ran down Kuroko's face, mentally begging Hanamiya to stop. Hanamiya pulled his own pants off; he wanted Kuroko to feel all the pain he did, to know what suffering truly felt like. He forced himself into Kuroko as the teen screamed. Hanamiya laughed at the teen's pain, he thrust his hips into the teen feeling his member gliding a little smoother into Kuroko's canal as Kuroko's blood acted as a lubricant. Screams were mixed with a few moans of pleasure. "You like that huh? What a little whore!"

Kuroko could not help it. He was so scared and sometimes a pleasured moan slipped through his lips in all of the pain.

"You are not screaming loud enough!" Hanamiya yelled at Kuroko and sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko screamed as fire spread through his veins.

Hanamiya thrust and littered Kuroko's body with bite marks.

Kuroko screamed and his virgin body released his seed onto his stomach. "Aaaaah…ka…. shi." Kuroko whispered hoarse between screams.

Hanamiya laughed and thrust harder. "Hear that Akashi? Your mate wants you." Hanamiya moaned as he released into Kuroko, he thrust a few more times. He panted and pulled out, bringing blood and semen with him. He smirked and watched the mess of Akashi's mate on the floor as he convulsed in a pool of blood and Hanamiya's semen.

Akashi ran in, for the first time, he was sweating.

"Looks like you had your hands full." Hanamiya smirked.

"I actually still do have my hands full." Akashi glare and threw Hanamiya decapitated heads of members of his pack.

"You bastard." Hanamiya growled.

"That is my line. How dare?! How dare you come to this school, attack the students, destroy the grounds, order an attack on me? And most important, how dare you TOUCH my mate!"

"Oh, it was more than a little poke." Hanamiya smirked.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, his eyes were empty, but they were overfilled with tears. Akashi watched as Kuroko convulsed and screamed.

"I am going to kill you."

"Should you really be concerned about me right now? 22% of all werewolves turned actually live through the transformation."

Akashi stopped cold, "You turned…"

"He wins a prize! Question number 2, will he let me escape as he cares for his injured mate or will he fight me, losing precious time for his doomed mate."

Akashi ran to the stage and ran past Hanamiya. "The next time I see you, you will die." He assured Hanamiya.

"I will be looking forward to it." He smiled, not missing his opportunity to escape.

Akashi ran to Kuroko and took off his coat and draped it over Kuroko's nude body. "You will be okay." He promised as Kuroko convulsed and screamed in pain. He looked at the bite marks all over Kuroko's beautiful pale skin. He summoned Takao and Midorima. Akashi gently talked to Kuroko as he could do nothing but watch him convulse in pain.

A few minutes later, Midorima ran in with Takao behind him carrying a black medical bag.

"What happened?" Midorima asked.

"I… Hanamiya… Kuroko."

"He is having a nervous breakdown." Midorima said to Takao. " Calm Akashi down, I will take care of Kuroko." Midorima instructed as he opened his bag, getting the gist of what happened as he inspected Kuroko.

"Okay Akashi, are you calm now?" Midorima asked after Takao talked to him for a few minutes.

Akashi nodded.

"Your mate needs you to be calm right now or he may not survive his transformation."

Akashi listened intently.

"I can not stop his transformation, nothing can. You are going to have to accept that he is turning into a werewolf. Another thing, he was raped pretty badly. I am going to need you to care for him; you need to talk him through the transformation. The biggest reason wolves die in their first transformation, is because they do not have a reason to live. You have to make Kuroko's reason clear to him or he will not make it. Can you do that?"

Akashi nodded.

"Take Kuroko to your room. He needs a place to change in comfort."

Akashi gently scooped Kuroko up in his arms, feeling Kuroko spasm against his chest. "Return to the battle. I will care for Kuroko. Go."

"Are you positive?" Takao asked.

"I said GO!" Akashi yelled at them.

The two packed up and ran back to the field.

Akashi felt a tear roll down his cheek as he walked Kuroko to the moon dorms past all of the carnage and pain. He had let this happen to Kuroko. It was all his fault. He should have foreseen this! He made it to the moon dorms and laid Kuroko on his bed. He sat beside his mate and made sure he was comfortable even when Kuroko convulsed as his body was changing. He could not stop it, and Akashi felt powerless. Akashi put his face in his hands, not wanting Kuroko or anyone else in the world to see him cry for the first time in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Akashi watched over Kuroko as he under went his first transformation, it had been an hour, but all that had occurred so far was some convulsing with a weak pained moan from Kuroko. Then it suddenly got worse, Kuroko screamed in pain and Akashi's acute sense of hearing could pick up Kuroko's bones cracking.

Midorima knocked and entered, he came to periodically check on Kuroko, since Kuroko was not the only one bitten in the attack.

Akashi had given him the order that all humans transforming into wolves were to be taken to the moon dorms and given special medical care of Midorima and Takao.

Midorima inspected Kuroko and nodded. "He is healing nicely; his change is going quit smoothly. By about one tonight he should be finished."

Akashi looked at the time, it was 10:30.

"He is only going to get worse from here on. Make sure to talk to him during the part of the transformation when he is conscious."

"I will."

Midorima packed up his bag to continue his rounds.

"Tell me, how many were bitten?"

"28, sir."

"How many still alive?" Akashi asked, revoking the loophole Midorima was using.

"We recently are down to 11."

"Damn." Akashi muttered.

"We expect even fewer in the next hour." Midorima added, not trying to make Akashi feel worse, but he knew that his leader needed the facts.

"I have no need of you at the moment, care to someone else."

Midorima bowed. "Yes my lord."

Akashi looked upon the nude body of his mate. Kuroko had a beautiful body, it made Akashi's eyes glow when his thoughts went to Hanamiya touching him and defiling that perfect body with his filth. Akashi threw a book and it hit the wall, putting a dent in it. He was so angry.

Kuroko screamed in pain and convulsed, this time it was different. His blue eyes shot open and he was fighting it.

Akashi sat on the bed beside Kuroko. "Hey. How are you?"

Kuroko was panting, sweat on his face rolling down in beads. Kuroko gasped in pain and Akashi could see Kuroko's teeth for the first time, they were different like a wolf's sharp with the canines a little bigger.

Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead.

Kuroko, even in his pain, shied away from the kiss.

"Kuroko… Tetsuya…"

Another scream erupted from Kuroko as Akashi heard complete snapping of bones to find out later that Kuroko's vertebrae were reshaping and extending. The pain of the vertebrae made Kuroko sit up and dig his nails into the sheets.

Kuroko's breathing was labored.

"Kuroko, please, Can I help you?" Akashi asked, offering his hand to Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at Akashi as he was bent over in pain, he looked at the hand.

"I love you Tetsuya. I know what he did to you. I'm sorry. I should have been there. I should have saved you. But I… I was stupid and it almost cost me your life." Tears flowed from Akashi's golden eye. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I really love you." Akashi lowered his head as tears fell; suddenly he felt a sudden weight against his chest. He looked up to see blue hair buried into Akashi's shirt. Akashi hugged Kuroko.

"I love… Seijuurou… too." Kuroko panted.

Akashi held Kuroko against his chest, he acted like he was in comfort for a while until a few spasms made Kuroko convulse. The digging nails in Akashi's back, which Akashi was able to ignore before, was becoming more forceful as the nails became claws. The claws buried themselves into Akashi's flesh making him bleed. "I want you to live with me Kuroko. I want to show you the world. I want to travel with you. I want you to officially become part of my clan. I want all of these things for you. You need to stay with me." Akashi spoke to Kuroko.

Kuroko's breathing was labored. Akashi heard the horrible sounds of Kuroko's legs bending and breaking to heal as they slowly started turning into hind legs. Kuroko's face was starting to elongate as patches of fur spread over his body making him look mangy.

The transformation was starting to progress a little faster until Kuroko lay on Akashi's lap, now a beautiful blue wolf.

Kuroko was panting, exhausted, and probably still in pain.

Akashi gently covered Kuroko with a blanket. "I will be right back; I need to make sure that everyone else is okay." He kissed Kuroko's forehead.

The wolf did not do anything, he just laid there.

Akashi closed the door behind him; it wasn't until he was out of his bedroom when he realized how much Kuroko still smelled like Hanamiya. Once the excitement wore off, Kuroko was going to get a long shower with the best scrubbing soap money could buy.

Midorima was checking everyone downstairs.

"Status report." Akashi said.

"Out of 29, 7 survived the change. Momoi is talking to them now and keeping them company along with the rest of the clan."

"Kuroko… he's…"

Midorima was confused.

"I don't feel… Kuroko is… I don't know what to do." Akashi whispered.

"You are not supposed to know."

"What?"

"He was just raped and turned into a werewolf, both are psychologically scaring, imagine both at the same time. He is going to be different, but he needs to heal first."

"How do I try to heal him?"

"Be a mate to him, he will come around."

"We are moving this morning, if possible. Get everything packed, the wolves included." Akashi ordered.

"But sir."

"That is an order." Akashi said.

"Yes sir. I will begin packing preparations right away." Midorima said.

"That is better." Akashi said and walked back to his room. He entered and laid beside his wolf mate, he did not try to talk to the wolf; he knew that Kuroko would not answer him nor acknowledge him. Akashi looked at Kuroko feign sleep, he could hear his biological functions and they said otherwise to his sleep. "I am truly sorry Tetsuya. I love you and I hope you will forgive me." He whispered and turned his back on the wolf so he could take a nap.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It did not take long for Akashi's clan to pack up, soon they were ready to leave in the manner of hours.

Akashi gently pet Kuroko. "Are you ready to go?"

Kuroko nodded slowly, standing up shakily.

"I can carry you." Akashi offered.

Kuroko laid back down under his blanket.

Akashi gently bundled up Kuroko and carried him out to the limo. He got in and laid Kuroko in his lap. His clan got in and so did the new wolves. The leader of the wolves was a guy with glasses named Hyuga; he sat next to a tall guy with brown hair. The tall guy's name was Kiyoshi and he was Hyuga's mate. A black haired teen sat beside another black haired teen, one was silent and the other was quit attractive, they were Mitobe and Izuki. A girl got in and sat in between Hyuga and Kiyoshi, saying that she did not want to see them making out during the ride. The two blushed at the girl's comment, her name was Riko. The final wolf Akashi knew, he had red hair with black highlights, Kagami.

"How is he?" Kagami asked Akashi.

"He will be better when we are in some fresh air and he gets to lay back down in a bed." Akashi answered petting Kuroko as he looked out the window.

####

The new wolves were as surprised by the mansion as Kuroko was. Akashi let the clan show the wolves around and to their new rooms as Akashi carried Kuroko to their room. Akashi was going to sleep with Kuroko and let Hyuga and Kiyoshi have Kuroko's room. He also arranged for Riko to room with Momoi, and to turn the study into a bedroom for Izuki, Mitobe, and Kagami. It was going to be a full house.

Akashi laid Kuroko on the bed. "I would really like to talk to you."

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, and then laid his head back down.

Akashi was going to get nothing. "It's your choice. Just know, I am here when you need to talk."

Kuroko understood, but he was not in the mood.

"I love you." Akashi whispered and kissed his mate's forehead.

_I love you too…_

A/N: This is where I am going to end on this fanfiction. I will have another part called 'Time's Child'. As you probably have guessed, I did set this up for an mpreg and the sequel will consist of that and many other things. I may come back in the future and write a different sequel/ending for those of you who do not like mpreg, but it will be much later since I will be focused on the other fanfic. 'Time's Child' will not be a crossover with Vampire Knight, it will be purely Kuroko no Basuke. Thank you for reading and reviewing. For those of you how have been loyally following this story, I would love to thank you especially. If you are going to be reading the second part, please send me a message on what you would want to see happen. Thank you!


End file.
